


Going to Taco Bell

by northernxdownpour



Series: Bandom Things [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Brendon buys frozen pizza, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pete steals a shopping cart, Ryan complains, Taco Bell, Walmart, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxdownpour/pseuds/northernxdownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe goes to Taco Bell at some way-too-early hour in the morning, buys a way-too-expensive wedding ring, and accidently gets married to William in a Walmart parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at three in the morning, and I'd just like to say it's not supposed to be serious at all. It's kind of based off of those pictures of Taco Bell sauce packets with wedding/engagement rings wrapped around them. Also, Gabe did an interview thing where he and the person interviewing him were playing ping pong/table tennis, and he said that if he won, he wanted Taco Bell.

 Gabe liked Taco Bell, or he liked to say so, which once resulted in him (being drunk) buying an actual wedding ring that cost a decent amount of money and proposing to William with a sauce packet. William, of course, said yes, because he was also drunk, and who'd say no to a Tumblr-like Taco Bell proposal?

 They got married in a Walmart parking lot in June years and years ago, and Patrick decided he gets to ask them all the questions and things you were asked when you were getting married. Ryland and Victoria bought flowers from the store next to Walmart and decorated the small area, and Pete tried to bring a shopping cart over for them to ride away in, but an alarm went off since there was an invisible line. But, y'know, he's Pete Wentz, he's famous, Brendon wanted a shopping cart, Pete thought Gabe and William needed it, so he took it anyways, because it's not like he wouldn't give it back. He was just borrowing it.

 Joe bought them matching left over Valentines Day-themed clip on ties, since those were going to make them look super fancy, and Brendon bought them a frozen pizza as a wedding present. Brendon made Spencer and Andy be "flower girls" with him, Ryland looking upset as they tore the colorful flowers apart, and William (loudly) woke Sisky up to be his best man, because this was important. Gabe picked Nate, because he said Nate didn't do anything yet, but neither did Alex or Jon or Ryan, so then they were all his best men, instead of Nate just being the only one and the rest of them being anything else.

 Patrick was going to start asking them the questions, but then Gabe interrupted him and told him he "couldn't be a priest-man," because he was Jewish, and William wasn't. Patrick said it didn't matter, at least they were getting married, and Gabe seemed to have already forgotten about his complaint. Brendon, Spencer, and Andy sprinkled the flowers throughout the parking lot, Ryland trying to pick the small petals up as they fell to the ground. Gabe and William each took a clip on tie from Joe, since they were fancy and covered in small pink and red hearts, and Gabe actually wanted one.

 Patrick stood inbetween Gabe and William, and asked them all the boring things he thought people might be asked when they got married, and when he told Gabe and William to put rings on the other's fingers, Gabe informed everyone that he never bought another ring, so he just put the one he did buy on William's ring finger, and put the taco sauce that it was wrapped around in his jeans pocket.

 Patrick let them say their vows, which were just both Gabe and William drunkenly, not-so-quietly, 'whispering' (literally) nothing to each other. Afterwards, Patrick told them to kiss, to complete their great fake wedding experience, because Ryan was complaining about being cold and tired, and they kissed. When Pete threw more Taco Bell sauce packets at them, they broke apart, and Ryan walked towards Panic's bus, Brendon trailing behind him after he handed William the frozen pizza. Spencer and Andy threw more petals that Ryland picked up before going back to their buses, along with Jon and Joe, who told them they could keep the ties. Everyone else eventually went back to their buses, and they acted like the 'wedding' never happened the next day, even though William found an expensive, shiny ring on his finger, and Gabe found a squished packet of mild Taco Bell sauce in his jeans.


End file.
